Their Nodding Acquaintance
by Divess
Summary: There are times when The Fates work to keep us away from our right place, right time and all we can do is move ahead taking the path they've laid out before us. But sometimes The Fates rethink their position and smile on us. Then, everything becomes negotiable. One shot. Dramione.


There are times when The Fates work to keep us away from our right place, right time and all we can do is move ahead taking the path they've laid out before us. But sometimes The Fates rethink their position and smile on us. Then, everything becomes negotiable. _**One shot. Dramione.**_

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be warned: Rated T **

**Their Nodding Acquaintance**

It's 2006, eight years after the war. Hermione Granger had taken four years and gone to Wizarding University and had come back to London with one of the first few degrees in the brand new field of Potions Chemistry. She was a Potions Chemist, Level 3. In the last three years Hermione had built up a stellar reputation and was now a highly sought after Speaker and Potions Chemist as well.

Draco Malfoy had also followed the potions route. He had gone to University in France. He had returned to London a year after Hermione but still spent a fair amount of time in France. Draco was a Grand Potions Master, Level 3. He too was often asked to speak at one conference or another just like Hermione.

Draco and Hermione were neck and neck career wise. When they crossed paths they always had barbs for each other. The barbs weren't anything like back in the Hogwarts days. The barbs they threw now were barbs related to their Potions Careers choices. Draco didn't believe in Potions Chemistry as a true field of study and Hermione didn't believe Draco would ever brew a noteworthy potion.

Hermione had just run into Draco. He was with Ophelia so he and Hermione had nodded at each other and kept going. Who was she kidding? Even if Draco had been alone they probably would only have nodded at each other. That's the way things had fallen and that's the way things had stayed. It wasn't anything that had been verbalized, it was more like something understood. Their relationship or non relationship was more like a deal which couldn't be closed. There always seemed to be something (someone) standing in the way of them reaching an agreement.

When she and Draco had started their, what could she call it. It couldn't be called an affair because neither was cheating on anyone. It couldn't be called an intrigue because there hadn't been anything dark and dangerous about it. Hermione thought she would just call it, two people who landed in the right place at the wrong time.

Prior to the thing with Draco, Hermione had been dating Josh Ennis for about three months and was only just hanging on to the relationship. Why she kept hanging on, she didn't know. Whatever spark or thing that had originally caught her eye had dissipated. She and Josh were floundering and she really needed to let go. Hermione had the idea Josh felt the same but was being a gentleman about it. Hermione thought she probably kept hanging on because Harry, Ron, Blaise and Dudley liked Josh. He had become an integral part of the group. But hanging on was costing Hermione and keeping her relationship with Josh alive had become too hard.

This particular night she had seen something which had helped make up her mind. She had seen the way Josh looked at Eva. More importantly, she had seen Eva return the look. Hermione decided that night would be the night to let go, and that's what she had done. She and Josh talked, hugged each other afterwards and walked away friends.

Shortly after her break up with Josh, Hermione had been invited to France to host a four day, Thursday - Sunday Potions seminar. It was an advanced group who attended so Hermione had met some very interesting people and run into some old colleagues as well. What she hadn't expected to see was Draco Malfoy. Hermione happened to look up and see Draco surrounded by a group of eager young witches who were all vying for his attention. Draco nodded when he caught Hermione's eye and had walked away with a witch on each side of him.

A group of professors who were going out that night dining and dancing invited Hermione to come along. One particular professor named Alec Clarke who was based in Germany but was often in London had made it his business to speak to Hermione. After that, he seemed to be by her side for most of the night. Alec had only left her side to dance a few dances with a witch from Brussels.

In that short period of time Draco had appeared and quipped, "All alone Granger? You could have stayed in London if you wanted to be alone."

Hermione grinned, "You could have stayed in London if you wanted to be the center of every witch's attention."

Draco grinned as he sat down. "How about you accompany me over to the bar and I buy you a drink."

Hermione hadn't seen the harm of it and accompanied Draco to get drinks. They stayed at the bar talking for an hour. Alec Clarke had waved to her on his way out.

Draco followed Alec with his eyes and then looked back in Hermione's face. "New wizard then Granger?"

Hermione replied, "If he was my wizard, he probably wouldn't leave me standing here with a notorious womanizer such as yourself."

They bantered back and forth for another thirty minutes before Hermione decided to head to her room. Draco volunteered to escort her to the room.

As it turned out, both Hermione and Draco were in a mood to be with someone and ended up in Hermione's room and in Hermione's bed. They made love but they hadn't whispered any words of love. The words coming out of both their mouths had more to do with lust, but they had connected like they'd never connected with anyone in their lives. They made love three times that night. They fell asleep together but in the morning Draco was gone when Hermione woke up.

Hermione was the first to admit she hadn't been with many wizards, but making love with Draco had topped anything she'd ever experienced. All day Friday Hermione wondered what the hell she had done. She had shagged Draco Malfoy…..and liked it. Hermione didn't run into Draco anywhere that day. Her presentation had gone off well and she even received a standing ovation.

By early evening Hermione still hadn't seen Draco and was embarrassed he might be avoiding her. There was nothing she could do about that.

Alec had waited for her at the end of the presentation and asked her if she felt like joining the group again that night. Hermione accepted his invitation and joined a small group of ten people for another night of dining, drinking and dancing.

She and Alec had been discussing the chemistry aspect of Potions when she happened to see Draco. He was holding a conversation with two witches. Hermione had blushed and looked down at her lap. Alec may or may not have noticed her blush but he had kept on talking. He asked Hermione to dance and she had accepted several dances.

Hermione looked up several times to catch Draco in the act of turning away. Whether he had been watching her or not she did not know. The night went well and everyone at the table ended up exchanging addresses and mobile phone numbers.

Alec asked Hermione for permission to call when he was in London. He informed her he was based in Germany but often had to travel to London and the States. He explained, "I'm unmarried and unattached so traveling doesn't bother me too much. It would be nice to have a lovely friend such as yourself in London."

Hermione blushed a bit and had replied, "I look forward to your call. Maybe we can have lunch when you are in London."

Alec grinned, "Then I shall call."

Around 11:30, Alec had to excuse himself to make an important call to the States. He had kissed Hermione's hand and remarked, "Good night Hermione. I'll see you at the presentation tomorrow."

Hermione decided to head for her room. She said goodnight to the witches and wizards who remained at the table and headed up." She had taken off her clothes and put on her pajamas when someone knocked on her door. Hermione frowned. She hoped it wasn't Alec trying for some late night conversation. She liked Alec but not enough to let him in her room.

Hermione didn't have to worry. It wasn't Alec. It was Draco and he was holding a bottle of the wine she liked. Draco held up the bottle and asked, "Would you like some wine?"

Hermione stepped back to let Draco in and replied, "I'd love some. You are very thoughtful. Are you in the habit of knocking on a witch's door this late bearing wine?"

Draco came in and sat the wine down on the table. As Hermione passed him on the way to get some glasses he had reached out and cheeked, "I only show up at the door of a witch whom I find intoxicating. May I have a kiss? "

Hermione chided, "A little ahead of yourself eh Malfoy?" Draco pulled Hermione to him and remarked, "You didn't have to let me in." And he kissed her. And she kissed him back.

Just as they had done the previous night, they made love. They outdid the previous night. They came together four times. Also on this night Draco had whispered, "Sex with you is amazing."

Hermione had fallen asleep with her head resting on Draco's chest but just as the previous night, he was gone when Hermione woke up.

On Saturday, her presentation was only half day and Alec had cornered her right after the session. He invited Hermione to explore Marseille with him. Hermione hesitated before accepting because she hoped Draco would appear.

She had caught a couple of glimpses of Draco but he hadn't approached her so Hermione decided she might as well go exploring. She and Alec left the hotel at 2:30. They had a lovely time exploring Marseille. Alec even brought her a bouquet of flowers for her room. He hadn't tried to kiss her but he did hold her hand. Hermione had to admit to herself that Alec made her feel nice. He was someone she could see herself with. Alec had put his arm around Hermione's shoulder on the way back to the hotel.

When they got back to the hotel they had gone to the dining room to have dinner. Draco was at a table with a French witch Hermione remembered as Ophelia. Draco nodded at Hermione as she passed. Hermione felt as though Draco followed her with his eyes but after sitting down she looked up and he had been deep in conversation with the witch.

Hermione had picked up her menu and ordered dinner.

After dinner, Hermione was feeling good because she was with Alec but she also a little out of sorts because Draco was chatting up the witch.

Hermione smiled to herself as she thought, slow down girl. You can't have it both ways. You're with Alec, pay attention to him. And she had. Alec walked her to her room at 11:45. He asked permission to kiss her on the cheek. She had acquiesced and Alec had walked away a very happy wizard.

That night Hermione had purposely stayed awake waiting. She was waiting for Draco to knock on her door but he hadn't. Hermione had finally gone to bed about 3:30.

She spent Sunday morning getting everything in order for her trip back to London. Sunday was a free day in which she could do whatever she wished. She had gone down to a late breakfast and had been hailed by Alec. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco start to stand when he saw her. However, after Alec hailed her, Draco had sat back down. Hermione looked over at Draco's table ten minutes later but the table was empty. Hermione did chance to catch a glance of Draco later on and he had been with Ophelia the witch from the night before.

At 4:30, Hermione was waiting with the others in the group who were going back to London. Alec had somehow rearranged his plans and instead of going back to Germany he was going to London. The reason became clear when he and Hermione landed at the British portkey office. He wanted Hermione to know he was interested in her. He wanted to take her out.

There wasn't anything stopping Hermione from dating. It wasn't as though she had a wizard. She had smiled at Alec and told him she would be happy to go out with him. Alec already had Hermione's information so they were all set. Alec kissed Hermione on the cheek as they parted.

Hermione should have been happy. She had found a very handsome wizard who was interested in her but somehow she had still hoped Draco would step forward. But he hadn't.

Alec was true to his word and had called Hermione for dates. Several weeks later she and Alec were dating exclusively. Harry and Dudley had taken a liking to Alec and when he was in London and not with Hermione, he was usually with Harry or Dudley. Hermione and Alec often went out with the group and their dates.

One Friday night as they were leaving Club Accio, Hermione had run into Draco. He had smiled at Hermione and started to approach. However, Alec who had been two steps behind Hermione had caught up. The smile left Draco's face, he nodded and kept on going. Seeing Draco had started Hermione's heart thumping but she had taken Alec's arm and walked to the apparition point.

The months crept by. Hermione had seen Draco out and about but they had only nodded at each other. Draco had been with Ophelia the witch he had met at the same seminar where Hermione had met Alec. Ophelia and Draco had become an exclusive couple as well.

At the sixth month point in their relationship, Hermione had started getting restless much as she had with Josh. Alec hadn't changed so Hermione knew it was down to her. At least twice a week Alec asked if everything was okay and twice a week Hermione would lie and say everything was fine. Hermione knew she was being a hypocrite. She was still sleeping with Alec when she really didn't want to be. Hermione realized it was another case of her holding onto a wizard she should let go.

Hermione and Alex attended another Potions conference which was being held in London. The conference sounded like it would be an exciting time so she and Alec had signed up. The morning of the conference Alec had business so Hermione had gone ahead with Alec promising to be there before first break.

Draco had spotted Hermione and come by to say hello. He smiled and asked, "How have you been?" She had smiled and told him she had been fine.

Hermione boldly asked if Ophelia was in attendance.

Draco shrugged and replied, "She's in France."

They hadn't said too much more because the first speaker had taken the stage and Draco left to sit in his assigned seat. Before walking away he had remarked, "Maybe we can catch up later. I'll bring the wine."

Alec made it to the conference before the first break. Hermione saw Draco start back towards her and then turn away when he spotted Alec.

Hermione sighed. She was sure of what she had to do even if it meant being alone.

The conference had been exciting. The speaker introduced theories which Hermione wanted to know more about. She excused herself from Alec and went to find the speaker for some follow up. Hermione found him and spent the next thirty five minutes picking his brain. The speaker was genuinely appreciative of the interest Hermione was showing his topic. He handed Hermione a card with his information and asked her to contact him if she had anymore questions.

That night Hermione and Alec had their first big argument. He wanted to know why she was accepting personal information from another wizard. One thing led to another and pretty soon Alec had said things that had been simmering under the surface for a while. He accused Hermione of tolerating him in bed even as she was looking for her next wizard.

At first Hermione tried to explain that he was wrong, but after fifteen minutes she decided now was as good a time as any to separate.

Hermione had closed her eyes, taken a deep breath before she replied, "Alec, you are a dream wizard but my feelings for you have changed. I'm not sure why but I think we may need some time apart from each other.

Alec was a level headed wizard who recognized that all he had been imagining over the last several months had been true. Hermione had either fallen out of love with him or hadn't ever been in love with him to start. Alec was hurt but he was proud as well. After several seconds of silence Alec had stood and told Hermione, "I love you Hermione but I won't beg for your love. I'll gather my things and be out of your way as quickly as possible."

When Alec finished speaking, Hermione panicked and had been on the verge of asking Alec to sit and talk it out with her. Instead, she had taken a deep breath and told him, "There isn't anyone else and I'm not looking for anyone else."

Alec looked Hermione in the eyes and remarked, "At first I thought I had found the catch of a lifetime. It didn't take me long to realize that even though you were my dream witch, I was only your right now wizard. I hoped I was wrong, but as time went on I became more certain that outside of a miracle we wouldn't ever become life partners. I love you Hermione. I hope when you think this through you'll realize we can be amazing together if you give us a chance. I'll get my things and be out of your way. You are the reason I stay in London so much. After tonight, I believe I'll go back to Germany for a bit."

Hermione remained stationary while Alec gathered his things. When he was done, Alec had taken a moment to say some last words. "I wish you good luck. Perhaps we'll run into each other at the odd seminar or conference here and there."

Hermione wished Alec well and he was gone.

Hermione cried after Alec left but soon got herself under control. There really wasn't any reason for her to cry because this was the end she had imagined. Hermione sat in the same chair for two hours before getting up to take a shower and going to bed.

For the next couple of months Hermione got very busy. She had been invited to conduct a seminar in the US. Preparing for the seminar and getting to New York, USA had taken over a month. While Hermione was in the states she hadn't had time to miss Alec, but once she returned to London, doubts about her decision began to form. She wanted to call Alec and ask him to come have a conversation. However, when she tried to contact him his numbers had been changed. Hermione took that as a sign she should not look back.

Harry, Dudley and Blaise mentioned that Alec had visited them several times but had asked they not tell her because he felt it would be awkward. The guys had abided by his wishes so Hermione never knew Alec had been in town until he had come and gone. Hermione knew she had hurt Alec so she never pressed the subject of his visits when it came up in conversation.

For awhile Hermione didn't have any thoughts of romance or boyfriends. She totally threw herself into her work. She had also taken on an additional job. The Hogwarts Headmaster had asked if Hermione would teach the advanced students the theories behind Potions Chemistry. So, once a week Hermione taught a class at Hogwarts.

One Saturday after her breakup with Alec she had gone to The Dress Shoppe to purchase an outfit for the upcoming Potions Ball being held in memory of Severus Snape. She came out of the dress shop and had almost run head long into Draco Malfoy.

Hermione was surprised to see Draco. She was about to throw out a barb when she realized Ophelia had passed by and stood waiting for Draco in the doorway. Ophelia had clucked her teeth in annoyance at Draco's lagging behind. Hermione swallowed her barb and turned away. Draco had followed Ophelia into the shop.

Hermione had sighed and apparated home. There were messages waiting from witches and wizards who had been at the seminar in France advising Hermione they would see her soon. The upcoming Potions Ball had become a major event with people coming from all over to attend the event.

Hermione was sitting at her study desk answering her messages when Harry and Ginny stepped out of her floo. Hermione got up and hugged her friends. She was really happy to see them. It had been awhile. They chatted, talked and drank before the conversation had turned to the ball. Ginny asked if Hermione was going to attend and Hermione replied, "I'm going to the ball but I'll be attending without a date."

Both Ginny and Harry told her she could go with them if she wanted. Hermione commented, "I don't want to be a third wheel."

Ginny laughed, "We'll be going as friends seeing how no one in the wizarding world has seen fit to snap us up."

The three friends laughed as Hermione replied, "I accept your offer since technically all of us will be going solo."

When Harry tried to bring up Alec's name, Hermione hadn't fallen for the ruse. She had declined to discuss either Josh or Alec.

Harry shrugged as he looked at his friend. "Just checking to make sure you know what you're doing Hermione. Seems like there were two fine wizards who thought the world of you and then found themselves on the outside looking in."

Hermione smiled as she retorted, "So says my best friend who can't seem to hold onto a witch. I thank you for your concern Harry but when I find the wizard who I want to spend my life with, I'll let you know."

Harry cheeked, "I'm not sure one exists." Hermione slapped him across the arm before pouring their next drinks.

The three friends joked and talked for the next couple of hours. Ginny and Harry left about 1:00 in the morning. Hermione fell right into bed after they left. She hadn't even bothered to floss.

The weather had turned nice so Ginny, Hannah and Hermione decided to visit the new tea shop with the outside patio. They were drinking their tea ad chatting when Ginny had nudged Hermione. Hermione looked up to see Draco and Ophelia taking a table off to the side. Draco looked over at the three witches and smiled. Ophelia grabbed him by the arm and snapped, "Sit down Draco."

Hannah, Ginny and Hermione looked at each other. Hannah cheeked, "That's a sight I never thought I'd see, Draco Malfoy being bullied. He looks miserable doesn't he." Hermione quipped, "You're imagining things Hannah. If he was that miserable, he wouldn't be with her." Ginny and Hannah admitted that Hermione had a point.

The witches soon got up to leave and Draco glanced over at them. When Ophelia noticed where Draco was gazing, she turned all the way around in her chair as if to prove she was in charge and Draco was with her. Hermione smiled and walked out into the street.

Hermione, Ginny and Hannah were still laughing when they apparated to their different destinations.

The night of the ball seemed to have snuck up on Hermione. One day the ball was two weeks away then suddenly everyone was hurrying around to get their last minute details straightened out.

Hermione spent almost the entire afternoon of the ball primping. It had been worth it because she looked phenomenal at the end. She was wearing her hair down in ringlets. Her black gown with a raspberry lace fit her like a glove. She used make up sparingly but she accentuated her eyes and eyelids with light shades of raspberry and her earrings were a raspberry color as well. Hermione had hesitated to buy a black gown for a ball but as she looked at herself in the mirror she decided it had been well worth it.

At 9:00 pm, Harry, Hannah and Ginny apparated into Hermione's flat. Harry looked handsome and Ginny and Hannah looked beautiful. Harry was grinning like a fool. He was more than happy to be accompanying three beautiful witches to the ball.

There was a short queue when the four friends arrived at the event but as soon as the door wizard saw Harry and Hermione he brought their party to the head of the line. Their seats were at the front middle. It was an excellent table but Hermione felt as though she was in the spotlight. She saw many of the witches and a few wizards she had met in France. They waved and she had waved back.

Hermione noticed Draco and Ophelia several tables over and she had to admit what Hannah had said about Draco looking miserable appeared to be true.

After they had been seated for a few minutes Hermione, Hannah and Ginny started making a circuit of the room so they could speak with friends. The witches also made a stop at the bar to get drinks. By the time they got back to the table, Ron, Seamus and Dean had arrived.

Hermione watched as Draco and Ophelia got up to dance. As smooth as she knew Draco to be, when he danced with Ophelia it just looked awkward. It was in that moment as she watched Draco that Hermione knew. She knew with an absolute certainty why she hadn't been able to fall in love with Alec. She was already in love…..with Draco Malfoy.

Hermione quickly looked around as though someone could read her thoughts. She had been very glad to see Luther Eldridge another wizard who had attended several of the same seminars and conferences as Hermione. Luther kept Hermione on the floor through three songs. When Luther escorted Hermione back to the table he had asked Ginny and Hannah to dance in turn.

Hermione was listening to Ron and Seamus go back and forth about something silly when she looked up to see Draco watching her. She had hurriedly turned her head lest he see what Hermione had admitted to herself earlier.

Seamus who hadn't ever been able to keep anything to himself suddenly remarked, "I heard Malfoy was asking Harry about you."

Hermione raised her eyebrows while Harry turned beet red and stammered, "I think that was back when you were going out with Alec."

Hermione waited for Seamus to go on as she knew he would.

Seamus who still hadn't realized he was speaking out of turn answered, "No it wasn't. He was talking to you last week at the pub."

Ron leaned in and whispered, "Whenever it was you better not let his shrew girlfriend hear you. She might hex you. I don't understand what Malfoy sees in her. She's a …."

Harry cleared his throat and all conversation immediately ceased. Hermione grinned but secretly wondered why Draco would be asking Harry about her. Harry wasn't talking but she would get it out of him sooner or later.

It was coming up to midnight when Luther came over to ask for one last dance. She and Luther ended up dancing next to Draco and an older witch. Luther was questioning Hermione on whether she would accept a date with him. Hermione felt herself blushing as Draco almost came to a stand still when he heard Luther's question. Luckily the song ended and Hermione headed back to the table.

She wondered, what was Draco thinking, listening in on her conversation.

Luther was not to be put off and had asked Hermione for a private word. Hermione stepped away from the table and listened as Luther asked if she would accept his information and summarily pressed a parchment into her hand. Hermione knew this wizard, as nice as he might be, he would never be someone she would date. Hermione thanked him for his interest in her but admitted she was already building a relationship with a wizard. Luther looked heartbroken but he was a stalwart wizard and wished Hermione nothing but the best. He kissed her on the cheek and excused himself. Hermione decided she had had enough for one night and went back to the table to tell everyone goodnight.

Before Hermione could say goodnight, everybody was whispering at the same time. "You missed it Hermione. Draco Malfoy walked out on Ophelia. He tried to do it in a gentlemanly way but she grabbed him when he tried to walk away. Ophelia grabbed him and smacked at his face. She actually tried to smack Draco Malfoy. As soon as she let go of his arm, he bowed and walked away. It was epic Hermione.

As an Auror, Harry had to go over to make sure everything was okay. Malfoy spoke to Harry for a bit then he nodded and kept going."

Hermione looked over at Ophelia who was being comforted by the same older woman who had been dancing with Draco. I guess Ophelia isn't ruling the roost anymore thought Hermione. Good for you Mr. Malfoy. You can do better. Hermione said goodnight and thanked everyone for a great time.

Harry asked, "Will you be alright? Do you want company home?"

She had cheeked, "I'm the Golden Girl Harry. I can fend for myself."

Harry grinned at his friend and hugged her goodnight.

As she made her way to the doors, Hermione felt a burning in her chest. She was in love with Draco and felt bad for him but she also felt bad for herself. She couldn't imagine him staying with a witch with the manners of a kneazle, but if he did stay with Ophelia, Hermione hoped things would fall back in line for him. She wanted him but she also wanted the best for him.

It took Hermione all of ten minutes to apparate home. She had a wonderful time at the ball but she had finally recognized why her life was off track. She was in love with someone who could possibly be her life wizard but fate kept intervening to keep them separated. Hermione couldn't feel anger towards Draco because she had willingly slept with him but she was very angry at The Fates.

Hermione put on her pajamas and had just finished washing her face when the floo bell rang. She had locked it behind her and whoever it was couldn't get in without being granted access. In the back of her mind Hermione hoped it wasn't a drunk Ron Weasley come round to try and relive his glory days. She was to keyed up to fight with Ron. She might actually hurt him.

Hermione walked over and unlocked the floo and out stepped Draco Malfoy holding up a bottle of wine. Stepping out of the floo he had asked, "Would you care for a drink?"

She was so surprised to see him she hadn't even asked where he had caught the floo to get to her flat. Hermione thought her mouth might be hanging open.

Hermione retorted, "The last time you asked me that question we ended up in bed together."

Draco moved across the room and stood directly in front of Hermione as he put one of his hands on each of Hermione's shoulders. "And I would like for us to end up there again."

Draco took Hermione by the hand and sat her down on the couch.

Draco kept hold of Hermione's hand the entire time he talked. "When we got together in France, I knew I would like us to date and perhaps find out if it could go even further. What I felt with you was amazing. I'm not just saying this because I want to get into your bed again, I'm saying it because it's true. You made me feel like I've never felt before. It was only two nights but I thought we had a bit of an understanding that I would be showing up at your door until you turned me away. I planned to carry the thing all the way back to London. Then on Sunday you acted as though I didn't exist. That wanker wouldn't get out of your face for five minutes. I didn't have a chance to even speak to you. It appeared you had made a choice other than me. Whenever I thought I could have a little bit of your time, he would show up. As stupid as it sounds, I started with Ophelia because I couldn't start with you. You were involved. By the time you broke it off with Clarke, I was in it with Ophelia. Then it had just gone downhill from there. Tonight was the last straw. I saw a wizard trying to corner you and had heard him ask for a date. I knew I had to make a move to keep you from getting away from me yet again. I couldn't take the chance you would find another wizard and begin dating again. Up until tonight, Ophelia had been holding something over my head to keep me with her. It was something I was too embarrassed to discuss with anyone until Potter of all people came right out and asked why I was with such a witch. After I explained the situation to Potter, he asked several questions and suggested what I should do next. What it all came down to it, Ophelia was not telling the truth. I tried to walk away like a gentleman but she wanted to cause a scene."

Hermione was incredulous as she asked, "Are you actually sitting there telling me she held pregnancy over your head and you went along with it? You know stomachs usually get bigger when a witch is pregnant."

Draco smirked, "Yes Hermione I do know that. Ophelia led me to believe she had cast a pregnancy concealing charm on herself. I didn't have any reason to disbelieve her. Tonight when I told her I would take care of my child but I wouldn't stay with her she became enraged. Our conversation remained somewhat civil until I followed Potter's suggestion and told her I wanted proof the child was mine and expected that proof in my hand by Monday evening. Then it had all come out. She is evidently not pregnant at all. I left her sitting there after she admitted the truth. All I know is that I had to come to you and I didn't care what I had to do to get here. You looked beautiful tonight. I was almost afraid of what I would find when I got here but I chanced it anyway. I hope you haven't taken that next bloke up on his offer or am I too late once again?"

Hermione answered, "I haven't taken any wizard up on anything. I have finally realized the reason I can't be happy with another wizard is because I have feelings for you."

Draco responded, "Thank Merlin. I think we are both finally in the right place at the right time."

The new relationship between Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy came as a surprise to some but to anyone who had eyes it was just the end of a long, tortuous road which had begun at a seminar in France.

The beginning…


End file.
